


Show Me Your Colourful World

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda?, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Rain, Rainbows, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, its like one word tho, lol, may add more if people like, not like anyone's gonna read this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Despite the violent rainstorm, Sophie is approached by stranger running down the street, asking her to follow. In this short one shot, Sophie will follow this mysterious girl, and learn to see the colours in life.





	Show Me Your Colourful World

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! I can't believe someone is actually reading this. This is a little story I wrote for a little contest on the LGBTQ amino a while back. Thought I might as well share it here. Please read and enjoy!

“See you on Tuesday, Sharon!” Sophie called over her shoulder, walking out of her latest shift. 

“God, I hate that woman,” She muttered, confident she was out of earshot of her fellow workers. Rain poured across town, drenching all those who passed. The cloud layer was dense in some parts and light in others, giving it the impression of glowing. Sophie would’ve found it beautiful, but she was staring at her feet in anger. She had forgotten her umbrella. Sighing, she flipped up the hood of her grey-blue sweater. 

Sophie began making her way down the street, hoping the stores on her route would have their awnings out. A strong gust of wind blew her hood farther over her head, threatening to squish the neatly folded bun resting atop it. She shivered, leaning forward. Streaks of brown-blond hair fell in her face. Sophie looked up to brush the hair out her eyes. Her fingers dragged themselves across her face, but she stopped suddenly. A girl was running down the street at top speed. On it’s own that wasn’t too strange for a busy city. What made Sophie stop, was the fact that the girl was wearing a long white dress, grinning ear to ear, and heading straight for her. The fact that she had stunning long black hair and gorgeous green eyes, had nothing to do with it.

“Shit.” Sophie hissed under her breath. “I’m about to be trampled to death by the most beautiful idiot I’ve ever seen.” 

The stranger was giggling now, sandals slapping the ground, despite the downpour. The bottom of the dress skimmed the ground, stained dark by the water running down the street. Pieces of the cloth stuck to her leg, damp and translucent. Sophie was amazed. The dress was gorgeous yes, but the water was clearly ruining it. Yet this stranger seemed ecstatic. Her black, wavy hair stuck and clumped onto itself, falling in front of her face and into mouth. The most remarkable thing about this girl, besides her seemingly unrelenting optimism, were her eyes. Sophie couldn’t tell if they were green, blue or something in between. 

“Whatever they are,” Sophie thought, “They’re stunning.” 

Sophie stood frozen for a moment. By now, the stranger had caught up. She burst over to Sophie, immediately beginning to speak. 

“Come on!” The girl voice was light and soft, yet seemed to have an excitement and urgency to it. She bounced on her heels as she spoke, clearly too energized to sit still, if even for a moment. 

“We’re gonna run out of time!” She grabbed onto Sophie’s arm. Her hands were dripping with water, soaking through Sophie’s thin hoodie, and freezing her arm. The stranger began to run again, pulling on the taller girl.. Sophie didn’t know why she ran after the stranger. Her legs seemed to move without her permission. Before she knew it, her arm had been released. The stranger ran forward without looking back, weaving through traffic and narrowly dodging stop signs. Sophie could’ve stopped right there. Let the stranger run off and go on with her life. But something stirred in Sophie. She kept going. People had called her experience all sorts of things. Some people called it Fate, others Love at first sight. Sophie liked to call it the overwhelming urge to not let an attractive girl get hit by a car. The duo weaved through cars, polls and stands. Adrenaline coursed through Sophie. It burned through her veins, flowing through her mind. Her thoughts were scattered and disjointed. No concrete thoughts except the desire and need to follow the girl. Sophie didn’t know how long she ran for. She could’ve followed the girl forever, yet it seemed to be over far too quick. After a couple blocks, to Sophie’s surprise, the stranger grabbed her hand. She was more surprised about this then she let on. 

“Uh? Why’d you grab my hand?” Sophie asked, still dashing through traffic.

Without looking back, the stranger responded. 

“Can’t have you getting lost!”

“Oh,” Sophie responded. “Uh, thanks.”

The two continued in silence, with only the sound of footsteps and rain beating down. The dark haired girl lead Sophie into a park. It was abandoned, fitting for such a violent rainstorm. The stranger let go of Sophie’s hand and ran forward.

She dashed towards a play structure built for children. It was modelled to look like a stack of 3 crates, with ridges for the kids to climb on. The 3rd crate had 2 open sides opposite each other. One side had a large metal slide, curving down the side. The other open side had a metal ladder to make it easier for kids to climb. Sophie didn’t know exactly what she expected the white-clad stranger to do, but this was not it. The girl stepped onto the slide, pushed off, launched on to the crate structure, and pulled herself through the open side, all within an instant. Sophie was shocked. 

“Wha? Uh- Yo- you? Huh?” 

The stranger peered over the edge of the wood, stifling some giggles. 

“Come on~” She said, trilling the last syllable.

Sophie, being the anxious nerd she was, opted to take the ladder, despite it being dripping with water and slippery. Her head peeked over the edge of the damp wood, eyes meeting the grinning ones of the stranger. The dress was almost entirely see-through now, revealing the cut off jean shorts and black tank top beneath. Sophie tried to distract herself from her companion, by attempting to think about literally anything else.

“At least I won’t get rained on anymore,” Sophie thought right as the girl clambered onto the roof of the structure, because fate is a cruel mistress. Sophie didn’t follow someone 5 blocks to give up now, so she followed too. The pair sat on the edge of the structure, with stranger staring off in the distance, and Sophie staring at the stranger. 

“Uh, this is nice and all,” Sophie said, gesturing to the pouring rain around them, and the complete lack of people in the area. “But, why are we here?” 

“To look at the rainbow of course!” The girl waved over towards a brilliant rainbow, shining through the cloud layer. The colours shone with vibrant reds, fading all the way down to deep purples. The rainbow was impossible to take your eyes off and yet Sophie hadn’t noticed it until now. 

“So I let myself be dragged around town by some stranger, to look at a rainbow, you could have just pointed at??” Sophie demanded. Her harsh tone brought the dark haired girl out of her rainbow inspired daze.

“Number 1, pointing at it wouldn’t have had the same effect! If I was going to show you something beautiful, I wanted to make the whole experience just as exciting!” 

Sophie wanted to be mad, but the way the girls eyes lit up softened something in her heart. 

“Ok… But what’s number 2 then?”

“Oh! Um, what do you mean ‘stranger’?”

Sophie stared, dumbfounded. 

“What now?”

“It’s me! Jessica? I’m in your English class? And your Math class?” 

Sophie seemed to have malfunctioned and could only make little gasping noises as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth. 

Jessica threw her head back, laughing again. 

“Of course you don’t remember me! You’re Sophie! Lost in your own world, too blind to notice the people knocking on the glass, begging to come in.” The words may have been harsh, but they were spoken with caring and love. They also seemed to have an air of longing to them, but Sophie didn’t notice. Jessica turned to Sophie, turquoise eyes meeting golden brown. 

“You always sit alone. You’re quiet and reserved. But you’ve talked to me before. Do you remember? We were in assembly. ‘Appreciating the Fine Arts’ they called it. I leaned over to you, saying something about the lack of colour and style. You nodded, and whispered something under your breath. Maybe you thought I didn’t hear, but I did. You asked for someone, anyone, to show you the colour in life. I want to show you that. I promised myself I would. So as long as it’s ok with you,” Jessica took Sophie’s hand once more, “I’d like to show you the colourful world we live in.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, rain not letting up. Streaks of sunlight split through the clouds, water still pouring. The rainbow shone as bright as ever. Sophie smiled.

“I’d like that.”

And just like that, Sophie’s world became a little more colourful.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! someone actually finished this, I can't believe it. If you liked it, let me know, and I might write more. Thanks for reading!  
> (Edit: if you're from discord, Heck you.)


End file.
